


Under Different Skies

by KisekiMa



Category: Fate/Apocrypha, Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Dark Magic, Gen, Granblue characters as Servants, Master!Artoria, Master!EMIYA, basically the Grail War in Granblue Fantasy world, please save Lyria
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23465056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisekiMa/pseuds/KisekiMa
Summary: During the improper activation Akasha merged with an existence similar to its own. The timelines have been rewritten and two worlds connected. Lyria went missing, a mysterious priest is plotting something with the Erste army and a bunch of Emiyas and incarnated Servants must join forces to fix the mess, which had already alarmed the Chaldea Security Organization.
Kudos: 13





	Under Different Skies

**Author's Note:**

> Before we start: both worlds (Granblue and FGO) are quite huge, to say at least, so if You need a glossary or more explanation, please just tell me about it. I do not expect everyone to play both games and don't want You to feel lost in the ocean of details, but to meet the expectations I must know from which fandom You came and what do You need. So, in short: speak to me! ;)

**Chapter 1: The Sky Is Still Blue**

_"_ _I can't lose! For my Master's sake, I can't… Hyaaaah!"_

_Her katana clashes with the flaming sword, barely blocking a powerful strike. Her knees tremble and skin burns from the magical heat._

_"_ _Saber!"_

_The red-haired young man is running through the battlefield, right into this raging inferno. A Command Spell is glowing on his raised hand._

_Why is he here? Doesn't he know that it's too dangerous?_

_No, this is exactly how he is, her precious Master. He would never abandon her, although she's just a mere Servant. That's why she needs to give everything she's got and win this fight!_

_An awful smell of burning hair – her hair – hits Saber's nostrils. Gritting her teeth, she pushes forward with all her might._

_But what a butterfly can do against such wild flames?_

_Only burn._

* * *

Akasha, the Primal Beast of time and history, recorded everything in silence. Past or present – it didn't matter. When activated, Akasha was just an unstoppable force, able to rewrite entire timelines or erase anything from existence.

As a mindless weapon, created by the Astrals in the final stages of the great war, it didn't understand living creatures. Humans were especially mysterious… and troublesome, for mere records trapped in the flow of time.

**Why did they cause so much turmoil** **and confusion? Why were they fighting each other?**

Akasha noticed that its activation wasn't completed this time. Whoever dared to wake the beast from its slumber, didn't manage to formulate an order, rather left it with a weird question.

Having no other choice, the primal obeyed and started searching for an answer in the endless records in its reach. But, since it was a being unable to think logically or interfere with the will of the one, who had activated it, Akasha didn't know that something went terribly wrong.

One 'why' led to another, and another, and another… Yet the beast, devoid of the sense of time, burrowed itself deeply in that never-ending chain of questions.

Too deeply. Without even realizing it, Akasha found an existence similar to its own.

**The Root.**

**Humanity. Wishes. War. Heroes.**

Why fighting? For wishes. Wishes to be saved. By a hero. Emiya? Emiya… EMIYA.

**War. Grail. Wishes. Heroes. Absorb. Vessel.**

The archives merged silently, like two portions of water from different glasses, not even knowing they ever belonged to different dimensions.

**War. Heroes. Vessel.**

Two worlds collided in a way that could lead only to an impossible conflict.

But Akasha neither knew it nor cared. The beast could rest again, sure that its work was done.

* * *

Imperial Fortress, Agastia, Phantagrande Skydom

"I am genuinely impressed by the effectiveness of the Erste Army, Captain. You managed to secure all of them surprisingly quickly."

"Your knowledge was crucial for the operation, I do say." The man in an extravagant black armor and a red uniform twirled his mustache. Kotomine noticed that he did that often, and with extraordinary care. He was truly one of a kind, compared to other boring officers. "So, traveler from another world, you say that the summoned creatures are called 'Servants'?"

"It's been a while already, so please call me Kirei, Captain. Although I got used to be called 'father Kotomine', if you feel more comfortable with that."

"So you are a cleric of some kind?"

The foreigner nodded and leaned against the railing. They were standing on the broad balcony almost at the top of the fortress. The cold winds seemed to blow stronger up here, among metal and stones of the legendary ancient tower.

"I don't believe that the authority I used to serve has any power here. But you may still trust in my knowledge about the ritual. I was a supervisor of the Grail War in my world."

"That's why I asked for your advice, father Kotomine. What do you think about the idea of using dark essence on the Servants?"

"Dark essence?" A dangerous flame flickered in Kirei's eyes. "Tell me more about it, Captain."

"We used to control Primal Beasts with it. The essence not only makes magical creatures obedient, but also significantly boosts their powers…"

Pommern kept explaining the details for a while, and Kotomine listened with eager attention.

"I think it's worth the try," he said eventually, trying to hide his actual enthusiasm. "Tell me, Captain, can you make this substance liquid? It should be easy to absorb for a Servant."

"It... We will check it immediately, I do say."

Kotomine nodded and turned away from his companion, to hide a particularly disturbing smile that formed on his lips. Deep in thoughts, he pretended to enjoy the views. Actually, after all he'd just heard about experiments of the Erste army, he began to genuinely like the specific charm of this rocky island.

It was Agastia, after all. The magnificent capital of tall spires and technology based on magic not obtainable in Kirei's world anymore. The point of the Grail War, the ultimate goal of most magi and the desperate desire of the Einzberns – to activate the Third Magic – was pointless in this land, where dragons and other monsters still existed and many individuals possessed supernatural powers.

The city below was illuminated by thousands of lanterns, day and night, to show the world the absolute might of the Erste Empire. Their majestic flying battleships were docked near the tower and Kotomine again found himself intrigued how their magically powered engines actually worked.

He'd been sent to the skies of endless possibilities… No one really knew who else got transported into this strange reality, but Kirei expected to meet here his old rivals. Or maybe a completely new hero will rise to stop the madness the priest planned to unleash?

Pommern was observing Kotomine for a moment in tense silence, then grunted impatiently.

"Forgive me, Captain, I got captivated by the beauty of this place."

"Ah, our capital is magnificent, I do say." For some reason, Pommern sounded softer than usual. He probably really loved his homeland. So much he didn't notice the weird, false sound in Kirei's words. "If I may… I still have some questions about making these creatures obedient."

"If that dark essence of yours fails, we will still be able to use traditional Command Spells."

"But there are only three for a Servant, right? We possess some records about certain individuals. They seem to be… unusually stubborn, I do say."

"I see." Kotomine did not look worried at all. He smiled and slowly rolled up his sleeve, showing a long pattern of Command Spells, shining on his forearm like a crimson tattoo. "Do not worry, Captain. We have more than enough for all of them."

Pommern twirled his mustache once more and hummed something to himself. He knew that this man was dangerous. But he was also useful, at least for now.

"Starting from today, we're planning to perform some tests." The Captain politely changed the topic. "Would you like to observe them and honor us with your invaluable advice?"

"It will be my pleasure," Kotomine answered with the same level of courtesy, and this time he was honest.

* * *

Auguste Isles, Phantagrande Skydom

Arthuria Pendragon stared at her right hand probably for a hundredth time this day. The red mark of Command Spells was already fully visible, like a swollen bud ready to bloom with magic.

"It's definitely a sword," she murmured to herself, although the pattern looked rather like a crest of some noble family, with a sword placed in its centre.

She thought it's just another summoning to a Grail War, but she found herself alive again. In a completely new, strange world, and with all her Servant powers, but in a mortal body of a human.

Now it seemed she'd been also chosen to become a Master. No doubt she was destined to summon a Saber, right?

Fate had thrown her to an island again. In the days of her reign she didn't like the sea. Enemies used to invade her homeland from the sea, so even looking at those grey, sad waters made Arthuria feel uneasy.

But this sea was different. It had the one-of-a-kind shade of deep blue. Warm, clean and inviting.

The islanders explained it's because of the protection of the Primal Beast called Leviathan. It must have been more than a local legend, because Arthuria noticed figurines, mosaics and statues of the sea dragon everywhere, and they seemed too detailed to belong just to imagination of some random artist.

The competitive side of Arthuria's personality wondered how would she stand against an immortal dragonlike beast… while the other was thankful for not being forced to fight it. After all, here she was just a normal citizen, not a king or a famous hero.

During her stay in Mizraea she helped with the food stall, performed simple tasks and fought monsters that came too close to the city or attacked tourists at the eastern beach. Those were fitting jobs for a girl with a magical sword, one of many in this blue, windy world.

A quite popular girl, though. It started when she got bored with waiting for a boat during one of her first errands. Mizraea had more canals and bridges than streets, so small boats dominated the local transportation. It could be difficult to get anywhere on time during the rush hours, so Arthuria decided to use the protection of the Lady of the Lake and… ran on the water's surface from one shore to another, maneuvering swiftly between immobilized gondolas.

Surprisingly, it didn't cause panic, rather smiles and applause of the inhabitants of the capital. The same with Arthuria's powers of a Servant and skills with the blade. None of it seemed unusual in this world, and magic was literally everywhere, almost like in the Age of Gods.

Only Karteira, a bit eccentric but caring erune merchant, and the main employer of Arthuria, lamented for a few days after that incident.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner? I would turn you into a local star already!"

Well, she did that anyway, which, among other things, resulted in increased profits from the shop. Since a significant part of it had been given out for charity, and another one spent to satisfy Arthuria's legendary appetite, she had no reasons to complain.

People were smiling to her, sharing simple everyday problems. Probably for the first time in her existence, the King of Knights felt really close to them, much closer than to her former subjects.

Somehow it awakened Arthuria's long forgotten side of a pure, maybe even careless maiden. From times before Excalibur, politics and wars, where she was just an adventurous child, training with a sword…

This was probably the main reason why she was delaying the summoning for so long. She did not run away from responsibilities, but simply wanted the peaceful days to last a bit longer.

Arthuria shook off the unwanted thoughts and focused on the surroundings. Waves were steadily hitting the shore and a lone seagull pierced the blueness of the sky. This small bay was known as a territory of giant crabs, so no tourist or animal risked coming here without a truly important reason.

But its unnatural calmness somehow felt odd, especially for someone with naturally sharp instincts. Too quiet, in Arthuria's opinion.

She heard stories about the machinations of the Erste Empire. They polluted waters and controlled Leviathan with dark magic. Luckily, a famous crew of skyfarers, including the small red dragon and the girl in blue, fixed the situation.

But not for long, it seemed. Imperial battleships were again circling above the Auguste Isles, like hungry vultures searching for prey. Monsters were spotted too close to the capital and the stench of decay filled the bay Arthuria was going to investigate on Karteira's request.

Something dark was coming to those peaceful lands and Arthuria suspected that her participation in another Holy Grail War may have some kind of a deeper, hidden meaning.

But now she had a job to do. Just like she expected, multiple enemies were approaching from above, buzzing annoyingly and casting shadows on the pure sand of the wild beach.

"Imperial drones?" Arthuria narrowed her eyes. She heard of such machines before, but never seen them in this area. Until now the Erste Empire did not dare to take any action that might be considered provocative, so this looked like a declaration of war.

Not wasting time anymore, the King of Knights materialized her sword and charged at the enemy.

* * *

Auguste Isles, Phantagrande Skydom

Gran sighed heavily, staring blankly at the horizon, as if he could find there all the answers he so desperately needed.

Grandcypher, their magnificent airship, was swaying on the waves nearby. It seemed… dead, like hopes and dreams of its crew.

Somewhere near the Almathea Island they got caught into a storm. Rackam, an extremely talented helmsman, carried them safely through the dark clouds. But, when they finally reached a safe haven, nothing was the same anymore.

Lyria was gone. The Primal Beasts she absorbed during their journeys were forcibly thrown out and wandered aimlessly at the deck, scared and angry. And no one actually understood what happened.

They were looking for Lyria everywhere, but couldn't find a single clue. She was somewhere out there, alone and terrified. And they didn't even know where to start searching…

Katalina dealt with her frustration in the kitchen. Even Lowain had no heart to refuse her this doubtful pleasure, although she almost completely demolished the place. Vyrn, the little red dragon, was lying on Gran's lap. For last days he didn't even touch a single apple, which worried everyone in the crew greatly.

At least those members of the crew, who remained aboard. They all knew that their journey was impossible to continue without Lyria and desperately tried to help as they could, depending on their connections and abilities. They scattered around the entire skydom, catching every mention or rumor about the girl in blue.

The decimated crew stayed near the city of Mizarea, at the personal request of Sierokarte. The resolute harvin merchant had shops and spies literally in every single island of the Phantagrande Skydom. She was the fastest and most reliable source of information. And she, too, wanted to have Lyria back.

Unused to prolonged waiting, Gran decided to help Sandalphon with his little restaurant on the beach. The supreme primarch let him work, and observed the boy in silence, more and more concerned with every passing day. He could already say that their young Captain was… fading away, consumed by sorrow and guilt.

That's why he joined Gran this evening on the beach. He didn't interrupt the silence with half-hearted, meaningless words, just sat nearby with a cup of coffee and stared at the sea.

Somehow his calmness helped Gran more than any comforting words. Probably no one understood him better than Sandalphon, who knew the pain of separation just too well. Just having him nearby, as someone who decided to live the best he could, after all he'd been through, was strangely reassuring.

It gave Gran hope that he, too, won't shatter into tiny pieces.

They were sitting like this for long, when Vyrn suddenly raised his head, noticing something in the distance.

"Hey, isn't that the mean bird of the Knickknack Lady?" he said, narrowing his eyes.

Indeed, the green spot in the air soon took shape of Sierokarte's parrot, who used to play the role of a messenger in the most important and confidential matters.

"Gotle?" Gran let the bird sit comfortably on his arm. Gotle gave him a letter and leisurely checked his feathers, ruffled by the wind and salt.

The Captain read the note and stood up suddenly, to displeasure of both Vyrn and the resting parrot. The small creatures were forced to use their wings to not find themselves flattened on the sand.

"What happened?" Sandalphon raised an eyebrow. He also missed Lyria and waited for any signal to act.

"Siero says that a visitor from another world has been found unconscious on the beach. She suggests we should meet him, because he may know something about Lyria."

"Well, Sierokarte's advice cannot be ignored." Sandalphon stood up swiftly, wiping the sand off his clothes. "She's the only known person, who wasn't fooled by the Angel of Cunning."

Gran nodded and led their little band to Siero's place. Vyrn was observing him from behind with a worried expression.

"Hey, Gran," he spoke at last, feeling guilty for destroying their enthusiasm. "I know you're excited and all, but we already had some visitors from other worlds, and that didn't change anything. I want to find Lyria as much as you, but… I don't want you to be disappointed if this is just a false trail. It could be too much for you, if you know what I mean."

The Captain clenched his fists, but a sudden wave of negative thoughts and emotions wasn't enough to slow him down. If there was the slightest chance to help Lyria...

"I know, Vyrn. I know."

* * *

Lyria was walking through the endless corridor of frozen sky-blue crystals.

"Please. Let me out! I just want to be with everyone!"

The girl was already too tired to cry, only sheer determination prevented her from falling to the ground. That would mean she was going to stay forever alone in this cold, empty place.

She vaguely remembered being here before. In her personal hell.

With the realization came the peace of mind. Her prison disappeared and Lyria found herself on a field of flowers.

"You shouldn't be here, child."

The source of that deep voice materialized a few meters from Lyria and took shape of a noble woman in a white dress. A woman so beautiful she seemed not real.

"You're not ready yet. This is no place for an empty vessel."

Lyria stared at the other woman without understanding, totally lost.

"A vessel? Ready for what? And who are you?"

"So many questions, child… I am a reproduction of the individual that went under the name of Justeaze. A terminal of her personality. Or the Greater Grail itself."

"I don't understand…" Lyria swallowed another portion of tears. She'd never heard of such weird magic before. "What is the Greater Grail?"

"It's a system, created in my world to perform the Heaven's Feel ritual and reach the Root," Justeaze, explained calmly. She didn't look annoyed by Lyria's incompetence. Actually, she hardly showed any emotion. "By absorbing the souls of Heroic Spirits, it becomes an omnipotent wish-granting device. And you, child, have been chosen as a vessel in this War."

Lyria blinked, thinking intensively. Indeed, she was able to absorb the essence of Primal Beasts, but not the souls of heroes. Was something like this even possible?

"It must be a terrible mistake! I…!"

Justeaze slightly tilted her head.

"Haven't you accepted your role?" Somehow she sounded... accusingly. Like she was disciplining a younger sister. "You are a tool as well, if you like it or not. Have you forgotten, child?"

Lyria clenched her small fists, but soon gave up to frustration.

"I just… didn't know it would be so sudden."

And what will happen to Gran, if she stays here, trapped beyond time for all eternity? Their lives were connected, so when one dies…

But Lyria wasn't dead, at least in the strict meaning of this word. Does it mean Gran will be forced to exist for all eternity, slowly losing his mind and watching everyone in the crew die?

Lyria sobbed violently. It was fate worse than death, she would rather sacrifice herself than let that happen.

"Somebody… please, find me. Gran, Katalina, Vyrn…"

Few deep breaths helped her regain composure. She needed to believe in her friends. They overcame so many challenges together, so this time, too…

She looked around, at the endless field of flowers under her feet, and bits of magic flowing around her like fireflies. It was only a projection, a mental landscape of that artificial woman from another world, yet Lyria found it charmingly beautiful.

At least the sky was still blue, although so very cold and different.

* * *

Chaldea Security Organization Headquarters, Antarctica

Romani Archaman was staring in silence at the screen since breakfast. On the right he had a still growing list of red alerts and spotted errors in the flow of history. On the left the fresh analyses waited for their turn in a chaotic pile of files.

And the centre of the screen showed a map of a completely new, unknown area – a group of islands floating not in the ocean, but directly in the air.

Da Vinci stood right behind him, with a cup of coffee in hand. Her focused expression was the one she used to make when something truly interested her... and usually it didn't mean anything good. After all, problems able to absorb the mind of a genius were usually impossible to solve for average people.

"Is it a kind of miasma?" she asked eventually, pointing at the strange vortex, which was surrounding a group of bigger islands.

"Probably." Dr Roman nodded, equally focused. "It clearly works as a barrier. Latest measurements indicate the presence of strong winds in this area. But here" – he showed her a weird red point in the eastern part of the map – "the signal is clear. This is definitely…"

"…a Grail." Da Vinci slowly took a sip of coffee. "So we must just find out how to rayshift through that barrier and retrieve it."

"Well, I think the right question is: IF we should rayshift and retrieve it." Romani nervously moved a hand through his hair, thinking. "I'm not so sure about it. It doesn't belong to our world."

"Then why we receive such clear visuals? Nothing shows up on our radars without a reason." She moved a bit to take a closer look at the discussed location. "Besides, can't you see all these abnormalities?"

Dr. Roman glanced at the 'lost signal' icons scattered across the virtual map of their world.

"Yes, but there's no proof that the Grail caused it," he said, slowly losing confidence in his own words. When spoken out loud, they sounded truly ridiculous.

"Oh, please!" Da Vinci didn't even bother to argue, only rolled her eyes. "Something opened a path to another world and you insist on saying it's not a big deal? What's wrong with you?"

He sighed, defeated.

"I just wanted to live a normal, peaceful life, that's all." Although it sounded like a complaint, Romani was smiling. His fingers already tapped several commands and activated the system. "But I'm not sending our last Master to the unknown reality through a barely operative connection!"

"Of course, I wouldn't let you anyway." Da Vinci winked cheerfully and poked him in the arm. "Move over. We have a lot of work to do."

* * *

Finis Archipelago, Golonzo Island

"So you say you're a bounty hunter, sir?" A draph mechanic, giant but nice guy with big horns, put down the tools and wiped his hands on his shirt. Another stain of oil joined the family of dirty marks on the fabric, but it clearly didn't matter to him. The shirt was already beyond salvation.

Kiritsugu Emiya nodded and reached for another cigarette. He was flexible and smart, so – as a freelancer from the very beginning of his career - he adapted surprisingly well to the new reality. But he already had enough of the specific climate of Golonzo.

Although the entire place was a huge dock for airships of all kinds and sizes, it was unexpectedly hard to find a good transportation and leave the island. Most of the smaller crews couldn't be trusted and Kiritsugu had no desire to be robbed or murdered in his sleep. Bigger ships belonged mostly to the military – even now a majestic battleship from the Erste Empire casted a shadow on the steel-blue copula of the Central Dock.

Emiya learned the hard way that it's not wise to cross paths with the imperial soldiers, but it was not a story he would be proud to tell around the campfire.

Due to increased military activity, most merchants decided to avoid the island. Only a few ships with serious malfunctions docked here recently. And that meant they won't be leaving anytime soon…

"Well, it's a big crew. One more person shouldn't make any difference." The giant shrugged. "But you must know we're heading straight to Auguste. It's a bit crowded recently, so you may have troubles with finding a job there."

"It's fine, really. I just want to get out of here." Kiritsugu smiled politely, grateful for help. "I'm getting sick of the sound of hammers and working cranes."

"Ha, ha, ha, I cannot say I don't understand that! Welcome aboard, friend!" The mechanic offered his hand and Emiya grasped it strongly, signing their deal. "Honestly, I hope you can use that nice gun you have there. We're just simple merchants and the skies are swarming with flying monsters."

Kiritsugu followed the gaze of the draph. A heavy handgun, inlaid with a distinct golden pattern, was hanging at the freelancer's belt. This weapon was as beautiful as deadly and worked even in this windy region.

Emiya received it as a part of his payment from an eccentric craftsman. The former owner called the gun Ishtar, which was a name reserved for an ancient goddess from Kiritsugu's world, and claimed that 'she has a better elemental affinity with you, sir, than anyone on this island'.

Well, he was a weird man, but the weapon proved itself useful so far, so the mage had no reasons to complain.

"Very well, a favor for a favor then. I really…" He wanted to say something more, but a sudden burst of magical energy in the distance caught him off guard. It felt like a cold shiver in his magic circuits, a familiar but also strangely different sensation one could experience only during a Grail War. Somewhere on this island one or more Servants had just materialized. "If you excuse me, I need to take care of something before the departure."

"Of course, but don't be late, my friend! We're be leaving at dawn."

Kiritsugu walked away in a hurry and turned into a random back alley. A dark-skinned erune male, armed with a stylish heavy gun, materialized obediently by his side.

"You want me to go and check it, Master?" One steel grey eye stared at Emiya from under the silver strains of hair.

"Yes, but avoid being detected at all cost." Kiritsugu could feel a heavy, overwhelming energy in the air. Something was wrong with those new Servants and he didn't want to get caught unprepared. "Can you tell their exact location?"

"The battleship." The gunman looked around and pointed at a lone rock in the distance. "If you really want to observe, Master, I recommend the point on that hill."

Emiya only nodded, trusting his Servant's judgment. He had summoned him almost immediately after being transported to another world. They had been through enough troubles together already to know each other's preferences and talents. Archer was intelligent, quiet and reliable, which seemed more than enough for a member of his class.

More importantly, he didn't behave like a proud and knightly hero, just focused on a task that was given to him. Giving the circumstances, it was truly a perfect partner for Kiritsugu, and a powerful weapon at his disposal.

Emiya intended to use his Servant to its full potential and finally understand what mess he'd gotten himself into.

* * *

Few days later, somewhere in the Phantagrande Skydom

It wasn't easy to impress the famous mercenary duo, but the current incidents on one of the small islands near Agastia were hard to explain or describe, even for them.

They expected an easy reconnaissance job. A boring trip to a charming village, nothing more. But when they finally got there, the fiery draph fencer and her erune companion skillful in magic tricks couldn't believe their own eyes.

It was hell. Literally.

The village already ceased to exist, swallowed by flames. A giant hole in the ground was the only hint about where the local marketplace used to be. The stench of fear and death was here as strong as on a typical battlefield.

In the centre of this mess, a gracefully slim erune female in stylish clothes – with impossibly high heels – was effortlessly floating in the air. She wielded one of the most recognizable weapons on this side of the Grim Basin, the pink bow able to shot arrows made of pure ether.

"Is that…?" Drang did not truly intend to finish the sentence, just left the truth hanging between them. Maybe it felt too much to handle?

Sturm made a fierce face, typical for difficult situations. She preferred action over idle chatter, so she stepped forward and cried out to the levitating archer.

"Hey, Metera! What's gotten into you? Why are you attacking the innocent villagers?"

The erune lady slowly turned to them and tilted her head.

"Oh? It's seems that you know my name, but I do not remember you. No Servant should allow his name to be given freely, so I guess you must die now."

"What?" Sturm mechanically unsheathed her sword and dagger. If her instincts weren't wrong, the woman before them was insanely dangerous. "You really don't recognize us? What's happened to you?!"

"She's acting weird," Drang commented quietly. He could sense a suspicious, heavy energy around the erune archer. It looked like she was made of condensed magic, not a living flesh anymore. "I mean, she's Metera, she's been always weird, but…"

His explanation was brutally interrupted by an energetic arrow, which hit the ground just few centimeters from his nose. If not Sturm's sharp reflexes and his own protective spell, they both would have been already dead.

"Yeah, this is definitely not Metera we know!"

"Shut up and run!" Sturm 'encouraged' Drang to make some effort, by stabbing him in the lower back with a tip of her sword.

"Then stop stabbing me!"

"It's for your own good, you run faster when I stab you!"

Their banter drowned in a terrible noise of detonated arrows and general destruction behind their backs. A series of explosions did not reach the mercenaries, but was enough to literally wipe off the remnants of buildings and burn down the nearest copse.

The weird creature called Metera stopped suddenly in the air, like she was fighting with some invisible magical impulse. She seemed to completely forget about her main targets and hastily looked around. Finally, she spotted the last undamaged thing in the distance – the dock, where the survivors gathered to wait for evacuation.

"This is bad." Drang sounded so seriously it was almost out of character.

What's even worse, Sturm didn't have a sarcastic comment to throw at him. They were in serious troubles and they both knew it.

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter: Faker Summons Faker  
> (some Dragon Knights will make an appearance, too, and Mashu will have an epic fight with a wind rabbit ;P)
> 
> …
> 
> About mechanics: merging these two worlds were not as simple as I expected, I must say. Granblue Fantasy uses elemental affinity (water beats fire, fire beats wind, wind beats earth, earth beats water, while dark and light fight each other) and FGO uses class advantage (Lancer beats Archer, which beats Saber etc.), and I decided to respect both. It will be explained in future chapters. Characters associated with more than one element will keep them all. For example, Arthuria's affinity in this world is Light, Wind and Water. Kiritsugu is a Dark character. And Eustace in his Archer form is both Dark and Earth.
> 
> About characters: just like in the summary, "a bunch of Emiyas and incarnated Servants" will appear, as well as some other FSN Masters. Ritsuka Fujimaru will take his own gang on a trip. I want to include at least my favorite characters from Granblue (and there are lot of them), not only as Servants. Expect the entire crew of Eternals to have a big role in the plot.
> 
> About timelines: Akasha merged all timelines and recreated characters from scraps of information, that's why they may know things they didn't actually experience. Servants are amnesiac in general, especially those under the influence of dark essence, but they can regain some of their memories through interactions with old friends or foes. Are they alive or not? Well, this will be discussed in future chapters.
> 
> Honestly, I was thinking about this story for more than two years and finally figured out how to make it (sorry, but I'm really excited about it!). As Kotomine said, it's a world of endless possibilities.
> 
> I don't abandon any other of my stories, expect updates soon. Don't hesitate to comment or PM me, even if You just want to talk.
> 
> And, as always, I do own nothing but my crazy ideas and bad writing.


End file.
